Out of The Ashes
by K. Constantine
Summary: New lives and new loves await as Kendall and Bianca hit Port Charles. Can the sisters reinvent Deception Cosmetics? Will Bianca follow her heart and for once not get it broken? Starring: Kendall, Bianca, Jason, Carly, Elizabeth, Gia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or All My Children. Just borrowing some people.

Rating: R

A/N: I started writing this a long time ago, but I am determined to finish. It takes place a after the Port Charles Hotel fire and just before Bianca left for Paris the first time. I also tweaked some storylines to suit my purposes. Any feedback you have to give, whether you like or hate it is welcome.

Out of The Ashes

By K. Constantine

**Prologue**

"Why didn't we watch the weather channel before we left Pine Valley," Bianca asked her sister. The rain fell in heavy sheets around their car.

"Where's the adventure in that," Kendall responded. The dark night did nothing to hide the smile in her voice.

Adventure, Bianca thought, as lightning briefly illuminated the ragged cliffs to her left, was often seriously overrated. She should have just said, "No, Kendall, let's wait until tomorrow morning," or "No, Kendall I don't feel like I'm going to die if I stay in this town one moment longer." But, it was difficult to say no to Kendall. Just ask Ryan, or Aidan, or Ethan.

"Look, this is what these SUV's are made for, Binks," Kendall stated with the confidence of a BMW engineer. "No worries."

"Yeah, no worries," Bianca repeated weakly as she took a glance at Miranda sleeping comfortably in her car seat. They were only ten minutes away from their new home in Port Charles when a flash of lightning filled the sky with an eerie shade of blue. To her right, Bianca could just make out a person standing on the other side of the railing, which protected the traffic from the ravaging water below. "Omigod, stop the car," Bianca yelled as she turned in her seat to look out the back window.

"What? Why?" asked Kendall.

"I saw someone standing on the cliff. We have to stop." Kendall carefully pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and tried to see what her sister was talking about. As Bianca made a move to get out of the car, Kendall grabbed onto her arm.

"Bianca, I don't think you should go out there."

"Obviously that person is in trouble. They need help." Bianca tried to get out of the car again but Kendall's grip remained tight.

After a moment of silence Kendall decided to go and see what was going on for herself. "You stay in the car with Miranda." That was the voice of no more debate. Bianca new her only two options were to stay in the car and argue with Kendall for the next ten minutes only to have her big sister go anyway or let her go now and not waste time. With a heavy breath, Bianca leaned back into her seat.

--))--((--

Kendall couldn't believe the force with which the rain pelted her bare arms as it dropped from the sky at impossible angles. What she couldn't believe more was the fact that she was now holding what seemed to be a shaky rail as she walked alongside a cliff in high-heeled sandals and a summer dress. Looking, she might add, for a person her sister _thought _she saw. They were definitely going to have a talk about her predilection for saving the world. If there actually was a person, maybe they didn't want to be saved. Maybe that's why they were hanging off the side of a cliff in a raging storm.

As the thunder became louder and the lightning strikes became more frequent, Kendall began to see the form of a person in the distance. Coming closer she began to see that the person was actually a woman. As Kendall neared, the woman took a step closer to edge. Afraid to startle her into jumping, Kendall wasn't quite sure about what action to take.

Getting close enough to be heard, she said "Hey," and put a hand out to grab the girl if she went any closer to the edge. Thinking simplicity was best she followed up with, "What are you doing out here?"

The woman didn't answer. She continued to stare below her into a blackness that was ready to swallow her alive. "My sister made me stop so that we could see if you were okay," Kendall tried again. "Okay, so obviously you're not okay. What's your name?"

The girl responded in a whisper that Kendall could not decipher so she repeated the question.

"Emily. Emily Quatermaine," the girl answered a little louder this time. She then turned to Kendall and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Tell Nikolas I'm sorry."

With that, Emily Quatermaine jumped off the cliff without a moment of hesitation. Kendall stood there dumbfounded, her heels digging into the soggy ground beneath her feet.

**Part I**

**Chapter One**

**Kendall**

This is bull! A different town and here I am caught up in the same old shit. It was my idea to leave Pine Valley in the first place.

"Hey, Binks, let's make a fresh start," I said.

"Things will be different," I promised.

Now that we're being held in the Port Charles Police Department for questioning about a mysterious death, I'm sure she can see what I meant by different. At least this time we're both innocent. I guess that takes the stress off a little. It would be even better if they stopped asking us the same questions over and over again. But that's one of the cardinal rules of police work. Ask the question until you get the answer you want.

For some reason, the fine officer of the PCPD are having difficulty believing that this Emily Quatermaine took a dive off the side of a cliff. For some reason, they think we should have more answers. The only thing I know is that Bianca is probably dead tired and it is way past time for us to leave.

**Bianca**

"I don't know why she would jump off the cliff." My patience is beginning to wear and I just want to get out of this place. Kendall left for the bathroom ten minutes ago and I'm beginning to wonder if they just decided she did it and arrested her.

"Miss Montgomery . . ."

Oh, right he's still talking to me. He introduced himself as Ric Lansing, the Port Charles District Attorney. I guess I'm moving up in the city of Port Charles. First it was a uniformed cop, then the police commissioner and now the DA. I take a deep breath and say it again.

"Mr. Lansing, I really don't know what else I can tell you. I didn't even get out of the car."

"Well, I just have a couple more questions for you. Can you ---"

"Who the hell are you," Kendall interrupts as she walks up behind him. By the look on her face I can tell her patience is long gone. Even if she won't admit it, she is exhausted. Her eyes are drawn and tight and her lips are stretched into a straight line that hints at her aggravation.

"You must be Ms. Hart," Lansing says, elevating his charm.

"We're leaving." With that Kendall steps in front of the D.A., picks up Miranda's baby bag and waits for me to catch up and realize that when she said, "We're leaving," she meant right at this moment. Not knowing my sister, the D.A. decides to try again.

"Miss Hart, I'm the District Attorney and I just wanted ---"

"Look," Kendall says, not caring who hears her, "we are done here. There won't be any more questions tonight because we are leaving. If that's a problem, arrest us; otherwise, goodnight." With that she begins walking, leaving me to follow. Amazing, our fist night in a new town is spent at the police station getting questioned about a mysterious death.

--))--((--

**Jason**

Here I am looking at this picture of a man I'm supposed to kill tonight. One bullet to the head. No witnesses. No mistakes. Nothing personal.

I've never felt anything for these people. Nothing for their lives. Nothing for their families. Their choices in life put them in this moment. The moment where I come and take it all away.

But right now I'm looking at this picture and something is different. It's a feeling I can't hold onto as it floats around my brain. Sonny is looking at me silently. Intensely. He stands there waiting for my response.

"I'll take care of it." It's my standard answer.

Sonny just nods his head. In fact, I think he starts nodding before I even speak. It has been my standard answer for the past eight years. He wouldn't expect anything else.

"Good. That should take care of the Rodriguez family. Without him, they won't be able to function."

"Where's Carly?" I haven't seen her all day and it's nearly midnight.

"She's having dinner with a friend." Sonny says it as if it were the most normal response in the world.

"Dinner? With a friend?" I stare at him but receive nothing in return. "What friend?" I finally ask.

"Some woman she met."

"And that's all you know?"

"Look. After our last breakup I made a promise to Carly that I would trust her. I can't do that if I know where she is every moment of the day. She said she was with a friend, so she's with a friend."

I guess it's that time in their relationship again. That time when they attempt to act like a normal husband and wife. Get sidetracked by betrayal, and breakup. Before I can say anything else, my phone rings.

"Hello." It's Lucky. A phone call from him only ever means one thing. "Is Emily okay?"

"No." That's what he says. I never realized two letters could hold so much power. Lucky continues to talk as I flip my phone shut. Sonny's lips are moving, but I can't hear anything except the absolute silence in my head.

"That was Lucky. Emily is dead."

He wants to know if I'm sure. Maybe they just haven't found her yet. Maybe they are wrong. I'm not sure of anything so I just take a deep breath and turn around to leave. Before I can get to the door it opens and Carly walks in with a huge smile and a doggy bag.

"Hey, Jason, what's up?" I can't answer her. I just keep walking through the door and to the elevator.

**Elizabeth**

This is not happening. It's not. There's no way this is happening. It's a nightmare and in a minute I am going to wake up in my bed, get a glass of water and call Emily.

I keep hearing my name. It's Lucky. He's called me at least three times, but I can't answer him. Now he's walking over to the chair I've been occupying for the last twenty minutes. He kneels in front me.

"Elizabeth." The anguish in his voice forces me to lift my head, open my eyes and see what I fear. This isn't a nightmare. He puts his head on my lap and his hot tears burn a wet hole through my skirt.

I look up as Jason walks into the station. His face is as hard as I've ever seen it. Unless you know him well, all you'll ever see in his eyes is coldness. Right now I see desperation and pain. Lucky lifts his head from my lap.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . ."

"It's okay." Liar. That's what I just became because it's not okay. No part of this is okay.

"How did you find out?" I can still hear the tears in his voice.

"I saw it on the news." _This is Sandra Cohen with the latest on the apparent death of Emily Quatermaine_. That's all I remember hearing.

"God, I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I tried to call but I just kept getting your voicemail and I had no idea where you were." Now his tears are mixed with guilt.

"It's not your fault," I say. "I was having dinner with a friend."

"Who?"

Of course he would ask. But I can't answer him right now and I don't want to lie again. "Has anyone told Nikolas?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Gia**

Okay, all I have to do is walk through this door and my life is going to change. If I go by past experiences I would think this change would be for the worst, but things are different now. I'm different. This time, I'm going to make it work.

"I'm Gia Campbell. I'm beautiful. I'm the best thing you can do for your company."

Maybe that sounds too rehearsed. Maybe I need to stop procrastinating and just do it. Take a deep breath, turn the door knob, and walk in.

"Hi, I'm Gia Campbell, the new Face of Deception."

**Bianca**

Uhhh, wow. "Hi." My lips can't seem to get their act together to produce anything more. I blink a few times and try again. "How did you get in here?"

"The front door was open. I'm Gia Campbell."

"So you said." Her pictures really don't do her justice. She's gorgeous and exotic and . . . I need to focus.

"So, I'll take your silence to mean that you're stunned by my beauty and I have the job."

"Ummm, sure." Did I just say that out loud? By the look on her face, I can see I've stunned us both. "Ummm, what I meant was that . . . that I . . . well the ---"

"Bianca," our heads turn to Kendall as she walks through our adjacent office door, "have you seen the reports for our women 18-34 test group?" Kendall places the reports on my desk before raising her head and seeing Gia. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hi."

"Kendall, this is Gia Campbell." The relief in my voice probably reaches out to the sidewalk below.

"I'm the new Face of Deception," Gia says with confidence and a smile that efficiently clears my brain of thought once again.

"You're what?" Kendall's raised eyebrows could have asked the question by themselves.

"Ms. Montgomery just hired me," Gia proclaims with a wink in my direction.

Kendall is looking at me or perhaps studying would be the better word. She's had this effect on enough men to be able to recognize my symptoms. If I could form complete thoughts right now, I would probably be embarrassed.

"Well, Miss Campbell, you certainly look like you're qualified for the job, but I am going to confer with my sister and we'll get back to you." Kendall accepts Gia's resume as she escorts her to the door. As soon as she turns around the upturn of her lips accompanied by the amusement in her eyes alert me as to what is coming.

"Wow, Bianca. Are you okay?" Her smile widens.

"Shut-up."

"No, really it's a good thing you're sitting down. Are you weak in the knees? Do you need some water?" Now she's laughing.

"I don't know what happened." Okay, I kind of know what happened.

"Seriously, if you're going to go around giving jobs to every pretty woman you meet, we're in big trouble."

The ringing phone saves me from coming up with a response. Kendall picks it up and answers, "Deception, Kendall Hart speaking."

**Elizabeth**

Why did I think things would be different today? I just knew before finally going to bed this morning that a few hours of sleep would change everything. But, here I am and everything remains the same. The clock refuses to rewind regardless of how many bribes I throw God's way.

I get out of bed, make my way to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I don't really understand why I still look the same. Something should be different. The bags under my eyes seem an insufficient display for a dead best friend.

I brush my teeth, wash my face and walk to the kitchen. Before I reach the refrigerator, the doorbell rings. There's only one person I want to see right now and when I open the door, the sight of her collapses me and I fall into her arms. She guides us to the couch and we stumble onto the cushions because I can't let her go. She's rubbing my back in small circles and I lose track of the tears and the minutes as they pass.

Eventually, when her shirt is soaked and my eyes are dry, I lift my head off her shoulder and look at her. I want to apologize, but she is the one who says, "I'm sorry." Her right thumb rubs the wetness from my cheeks and I lean into her palm. I want to say thank you but the words struggle to climb out of my throat.

With a small smile she says, "Its okay," and I remember that with her I don't have to say anything at all. She leans back onto the couch and my head gravitates toward my favorite spot. Her heartbeat resonates through my body and I close my eyes.

**Jason**

The last time I was in this place Carly and Laura were partners. I knock on the office door and wait for an answer before letting myself in. "Excuse me, are you Kendall Hart?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jason Morgan." I pause. "Emily was my sister." It's amazing how difficult it is to say her name. Kendall walks toward me and I struggle not to let my pain reach the surface.

"You came to hear about last night."

I'm grateful she doesn't make me ask. I can barely say it in my head much less out loud. I nod and she leads me to a red leather couch in the corner. Ten minutes later the story is finished and the clarity I sought is nowhere in sight. None of this makes any sense.

"What has her fiancé said?"

"His brother called him but he can't get back into town until tonight." We're sitting in silence now and I can't help but get the feeling she sees something I'm trying to hide. "What?" I ask her.

"Holding all that pain inside isn't going to make it better."

"I thought I was hiding it."

"I know," she says with a sad smile

**Carly**

We've been lying here for two hours and it's almost twelve in the afternoon. She couldn't have gotten any sleep last night and I don't want to wake her. My hand strokes her hair and the scent of her apple shampoo greets my nose. I take a deep breath and let it fill my lungs. I'm supposed to meet Sonny for lunch in thirty minutes, but I close my eyes and ignore the clock.

Her head moves against my hand and I open my eyes to find her blue ones gazing at me. Her arms are now on both sides of my body. She moves closer to place a kiss on my lips. After six months I'm still amazed at how soft it feels. Pulling away slightly she whispers, "I love you," and I tingle with the sensation of her breath caressing my lips.

She's kissing me again and this time its softness is too intense. Her lips slowly tug at mine while her tongue traces over them. She finally deepens the kiss and I wonder if I can be caught in this moment forever.

As her body curves into mine and she gently sucks on my tongue, I fear I will never get enough. Her lips move in soft, wet kisses down my neck. My shirt has somehow been opened and the new knowledge of her destination causes my nipples to ache for attention.

I need to feel her skin so I slide my hands into the back of her pajama pants. The bare warmth I find there makes moisture pool from the deepest parts of me. She begins to gently lick and suck on my nipples, alternating between left and right. Her hands have moved further south and are working on unzipping my pants.

My breath catches in my throat as her nail scrapes against my clit. My hips arch and she moans at the intensity of my wetness. I've never dripped like this for anyone else.

Two fingers slide against me. I bring her lips back to mine and kiss all the promises I wish I could make into her mouth. Her fingers slip inside. Her thumb grazes my clit and my hips find a rhythm I can't control. The slow stroke of her fingers is agonizing.

"Elizabeth, please." I beg, but instead of going faster she goes deeper. My breath is ragged and tiny quivers begin to trickle through my body making everything hazy and vibrant at the same time. Every part of me tingles and tightens from my toes to my eyelashes. I climax moaning, "Elizabeth," into her mouth.

--))--((--

**Bianca**

"What do you think Miranda? Should we give it a try?" I'll take her gurgle to mean yes. _Kelly's_. That's what the sign on the outside of the restaurant reads. The smell of good food wafting down the block is what made me stop. As I walk in, I'm immediately glad that I did because something about it feels familiar. It's the kind of place I would expect to find in a movie. There's a jukebox in the corner, a counter with home-styled pies on display, and groups of people drinking coffee and sharing conversation.

I'm guessing it's seat yourself, so I park Miranda's stroller next to a table and grab a chair. I am about to call Kendall and ask her to meet me here for dinner when I see Gia Campbell walking down a set of stairs I hadn't noticed. Instead of the short red dress she wore this morning she's in a pair of tight blue jeans and an orange tank top. My mouth goes a little dry and I hope she doesn't see me. I can't make a fool out of myself twice in one day.

Who am I trying to kid? I totally want her to see me. No sooner than the thought leaves my mind does she look straight at me, give me one of the sweetest smiles I know I've ever seen, and walks toward my table. Shit. What am I going to say? Say something smart.

"Umm, hi." I am a disgrace to the Kane genes.

"Hey, who's this?" She looks at Miranda and if it's possible I think her smile gets sweeter. This is bad. At this rate I'm going to be in love with her by the end of the hour.

"This is my daughter, Miranda." How I manage to get those words out is beyond me.

She continues to look at Miranda, then raises her brown eyes to mine and says, "She's beautiful." Of course I have heard this plenty of times before but it sounds different coming from Gia. We look at each other for a few moments until I realize I should probably say something.

"Thanks," I say. "Are you hungry? You should join us for dinner."

"That sounds great." She takes a seat on the other side of me. A waitress comes over to take our orders.

As we wait for our food I decide that I will never be able to have a real conversation with her unless I am completely honest. She's a beautiful woman. I'm sure I'm not the only person to ever have a crush on her. She probably deals with this ever other day. She'll smile, say; "that's sweet, but I'm straight" and then we can get on to the business of her possibly regaining her role as the Face of Deception.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. You just caught me off guard."

That's a good start. Now I just have to spit the rest out. "I think you would be a great choice for the Face of Deception but we are never going to have a chance at a profitable work relationship unless I get this out." Deep breath. "I think you are possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have a not so small crush on you that I am sure will go away now that it's out in the open and I will be able to speak in more than two word statements which will be good since I am co-CEO of the company for which you hope to work and being able to form complete sentences in your presence can only help us in the long run." Okay, that was about as clear as mud. Thank God I ran out of breath.

She's biting the left side of her bottom lip and smiling at me. Suddenly, the Kane genes that have been dormant since I met her decide to make an impromptu appearance by urging me to lean across the table and kiss her right in the middle of this diner.

Tilting her head to the side, Gia finally speaks. "I think you're beautiful too."

Damn. That was unexpected.

**Carly**

The memories from this afternoon are lazily crawling their way through my mind as I lay on the couch with my hands behind my head and a secret smile tickling my lips. Sometimes I'm afraid to be around other people after I've been with Elizabeth.

How can they not know? How can they not see her mark on every part of me? Her name is signed on my skin like a sprawling tattoo.

"Where were you?" The question jolts me out of my dream world and into the cold reality of the penthouse. Sonny is staring down at me with eyes too dark to read.

"What?" I heard him, but I'm stalling for time. Time to collect my thoughts. Time to collect my lies.

"Where were you," he asks again. I move to a sitting position. "We were supposed to meet for lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. I got this terrible headache and I came home to take a nap. I completely forgot." He takes a seat next to me and the dimples I first fell in love with make a brief appearance before his lips slide into a thin line. He moves a stray lock of hair behind my ear and his warm palm cups my cheek. His stare makes my heart stumble.

"Why are you lying to me," he whispers. I hesitate and in that moment I know I've given something away but it's too soon to know what.

"What are you talking about?" I try to look genuinely confused.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Sweetie, there's nothing to tell." I lean forward and place a short kiss on his lips. He captures my face inches from his, holding me in place. The hot breath escaping from his mouth sears my lips and settles as a ball of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't betray me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Kendall**

So this is the place Bianca fell in love with yesterday. I'm betting her new found love of this restaurant has more to do with a certain chocolate toned model than with the actual food. I take a seat at the counter and try to decide between the apple and blueberry pies.

"Excuse me," someone says from behind my right shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with the incredibly blue eyes of Jason Morgan. I could say the death of his sister is what's causing his gaze to scan my face with such intensity, but I get the feeling his expression never changes.

Before I can respond to his greeting he says, "I just wanted to thank you for talking to me yesterday."

"You're welcome." He gives a short nod of his head and turns around. "Wait, why don't you have some pie with me?" He turns back around, the intensity still there. He quietly and seriously considers if he should have pie or not. "It's just pie,**" **I say.

He relents and I think he can see the amusement in my eyes as he responds with what I imagine is supposed to be a smile. The fact that he is here at all is amazing because if our situations were reversed . . . well, I don't even want to think about that. He takes the seat next to me and the waitress pours him a cup of coffee. I go back to my deliberations of apple or blueberry while he sips quietly.

"You should go with the blueberry," he says.

"Really?"

"Definitely," he responds, his almost smile making another appearance.

**Gia**

Okay, it's just lunch. I can totally do this. It's only take-out at her office. I mean what could possibly happen? Nothing is going to happen. Wait, what if I want something to happen? God, why did I say she was beautiful? For once couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? It's not that she isn't beautiful; it's just that I would have been perfectly happy to pine away for her in tortured silence.

Clearly, the world is out to get me. That's the only explanation for why when I decide that I like girls more that guys I meet the perfect girl. The perfect girl who actually likes me back!

Seriously, who does that happen to? I'm not ready to deal with this yet. I should get, at the very least, one year of unrequited love and/or inappropriate crushes on straight girls to cut my teeth on. It's not fair.

Calm down. I am acting like a crazy person. Deep breath. All I have to do is walk through this door and let whatever happens, happen.

Bianca is sitting on the edge of her desk talking on her cell phone. Who knew a business suit could look so cute? The black pinstriped skirt covers just enough leg to still be considered business attire and the pink silk tank makes her skin glow.

She looks up as she disconnects her phone call and I let my eyes travel the length of her body. Once I reach her face I can see the evidence of my appraisal in the red spots on her cheeks.

Okay, maybe I don't need that much of an adjustment period.

--))--((--

**Carly**

I hate this place, but I especially hate it today. Mac Scorpio beckoning all of the people close to Emily down to the station can only mean bad news. The tension in the room is palpable and the hope I see on everyone's face is unbearable. They still think there's a chance they'll say, "We found her. Everything is okay." I can even see it in Jason's eyes and the pain I know he will feel breaks my heart.

I insisted to Sonny that we come down here. "We need to be there for Jason." I told him.

The Quatermaine's are standing by the entrance looking everywhere except at one other. Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth are huddled together at our right while Jason paces the tile between us all. Mac Scorpio finally makes his appearance and the scowl on his face tells me everything I need to know.

"About one hour ago," he begins, "we recovered Emily's body."

"Are you sure?" Jason is the only one strong enough to ask.

"Yes."

Jason walks out of the station, Monica collapses into Alan's arms and Nikolas looks as if he's cast in stone. He shuts down right before my eyes. Elizabeth collapses heavily into a chair. Tears streak down her face. I take two steps toward her before I stop and remember where I am and who I'm with.

Sonny is staring at me now. His eyes strain to find the answer for a question he has yet to form. They track back and forth from me to Elizabeth and my body ripples with tension. I fight to maintain eye contact with him while Elizabeth's need claws at my soul. The weight of a battle I know I can't win finally breaks me and I look in her direction. The need to go to her is excruciating. I want to kneel between her legs, wipe the tears from her eyes and soak her grief into my body. I turn back to Sonny knowing the truth of my soul lay bare in my eyes.

**Jason**

I can't breathe. I thought the night air at the docks would help but it doesn't. There was a moment before Mac spoke where I just knew he would say it was a mistake and tell us how the police had gotten it all wrong. I hate that moment. I'm confused about how my body is still functioning. I don't understand why this pain hasn't crippled me.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," a voice says from behind me. It's Kendall. As soon as she looks at me she can see the pain. Even if I had the strength to hide it I think she would have seen it anyway.

"What's wrong?" Her hand grabs onto my arm as she moves closer.

"They found Emily's body," I choke out. Before now, I never realized you could hurt too much to cry.

She doesn't say anything. There's no, "It will be okay," or "You'll get though this." She just hugs me. After a while she steps back and pulls me to the bench. We sit there in silence until I'm ready to speak.

"I don't understand this." My eyes look up to the sky as if expecting the stars to give an explanation.

"I don't think we're supposed to," she says.

That's the only thing I can believe.

**Carly**

I follow Sonny through the penthouse door. We haven't spoken a word since we left the police station and the silence is causing a sliver of fear to coil through my blood.

"I'm going to bed," he says as we walk further into the living room.

"That's it?" I ask. What if he says yes?

What if he says no?

"What do you want me to say, Carly?" His voice is rough.

"I don't know." I can hear the desperation in my voice but I don't care. He stares at me, contemplating his next move.

"Do you love her?"

All the air leaves my lungs and quickly evacuates the room. Of all the things I imagined him saying, that was nowhere on the list.

"Yes," I answer, the simplicity of the word deceiving us both. He looks away from. The muscles in his jaw strain as he clenches his teeth.

"Do you feel better now that you made me ask?"

Yes. No. How can I explain how it feels to finally be able to tell the truth when that truth hurts him so much? In the end I can only stay quiet. Realizing he isn't going to get an answer he walks around me and out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bianca**

"What the hell happened in here?" Kendall, with Miranda on her right hip, stands in my doorway scanning my hurricane tossed bedroom.

"I'm trying to find something to wear."

"Bianca, you've been running around in a towel trying to find something to wear for the past two hours."

"I know and nothing looks good," I whine.

Without another word Kendall walks to my closet, pulls out a black dress and throws it to me. Miranda lets out a burst of giggles as it lands in a heap on top of my head.

"Try it on," Kendall orders.

I step behind the shoji screen and slip the satin dress over my body. I gasp as I try to pull the hemline down. "I cannot wear this," I exclaim while stepping out from behind the screen.

"Why not? It looks great."

"Yeah, but I should leave something to the imagination."

"Binks, every time you see Gia you babble like an idiot and stare at her. I'm actually surprised you don't have drool dripping from you mouth."

I sigh because I know it's true.

"Listen, you are Erica Kane's daughter. It's time you show Gia what that means." And with that, Miranda claps her pudgy little hands in agreement and they walk back into the living room.

**Jason**

I've been standing out here for a few minutes wondering why I can't just knock on the door. The worst she can tell me is to go away and I've heard worse than that before so this should be easy.

So I knock. And I wait. And wait. She must not be home. As I turn to leave, the door opens and I see Kendall with an adorable baby girl attached to her hip.

"Hi." For a moment, that's all I can think to say. Will you be my friend seems kind of pathetic so I go with, "I didn't know you had a baby."

"I don't. This is my niece, Miranda."

"Oh." I just stand there looking at her looking at me and wonder why this is so hard.

"Come in," she says with that smile that says she knows exactly what's going on.

"Okay."

"How did you find out where I live?"

"Someone new moving into the lighthouse is big news." She looks at me like she expected a different answer.

"We were just getting ready to watch The Little Mermaid. Are you in?"

"Sure," I try to remember the last time I sat down to watch a movie.

"You pour the soda and I'll make the popcorn."

"Deal."

**Gia**

Omigod.

Oh. My. God.

Bianca is walking towards me and I almost stumble over my tongue as it hits the ground. Her dress is just . . . I mean she looks like . . . and her skin is the most . . .

Wow.

She finally makes her way to the table and I continue to stare.

"You like?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Definitely," I answer as I stand to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her black dress is sleeveless which gives my eyes the perfect opportunity to see that her skin is as creamy as I spent all of last night imagining. The bodice hugs every single curve from her torso to the start of her hips then flairs slightly into a pleated skirt that stops just this side of me demanding we skip dinner altogether.She scoots in from the other side of the booth and I can tell she is enjoying her effect on me.

"This is a really beautiful restaurant," she says while looking around. "It's cozy."

"I'm glad you like it," I smile back. I look around and decide that _Carmella's_ is indeed a perfect date restaurant.The center of the room is filled with different sized square tables each draped in a white tablecloth and holding a single red rose in a glass vase. Three of the four red walls are lined with semi-circled leather booths just large enough for two.Everyone is speaking quietly and the sounds of a soft male voice singing in Italian can be heard through hidden speakers. I turn my head back toward Bianca and the look she graces me with causes my heart to skip.

"You are beautiful," she whispers gazing directly into my eyes. I tell myself that I am just leaning forward so that I can hear her better, but my body just keeps going.My lips graze hers in a kiss so soft I think I may have imagined it. So I kiss her again. This time her hand comes up to my face and her thumb caresses my cheek. In that moment had anyone asked what the kiss was like I would have sworn to seeing stars and rainbows and butterflies.

"Wow," she says as we slowly pull apart. "I thought the kiss was supposed to come at the end of the date.**"**

"Well,I've never been one for following the rules."

"Good." She looks at me like desert before dinner sounds like a good idea.

**Carly**

I sit at the counter while Bobby locks the door behind Kelly's final customer. I've been here for twenty minutes eating a single slice of pecan pie. Now that we are finally alone I have no idea where to start. As Bobbie walks to the far end of the counter and begins wiping it down I realize that she is not going to make this easy. She makes her way in my direction making small circles with her rag and a bottle of 409. I lift my plate so that she can clean my crumbs and the words just tumble out of my mouth.

"I'm in love with Elizabeth."

She stops mid spray and stares at me, possibly looking for a second head. I place my plate back on the counter. My heart drums so hard that I can almost hear an African tribe chanting to the beat.

"You don't even like Elizabeth."

"I know."

Shaking her head she puts down the cleaning spray and takes a seat on the stool next to me. "When did this happen?"

"When we were stuck in the elevator together during the hotel fire."

"That was six months ago!" Her normal baby voice picks up a squeak. "You've been having an affair with Elizabeth Weber for the past six months?" Her disbelief and disappointment is evident.

"Momma, you don't understand," I plead.

"Make me understand."

And there was the challenge. How do I put into words what I feel for Elizabeth and how we got there when I barely understand it myself?

"We were stuck in that elevator for hours thinking we were going to die and she asked me a question."

"It must have been some question."

"We were scared out of our minds and for some reason we were holding hands. She just looked at me and asked 'what did you want to be when you grew up?'

"What?"

"I know. I thought the smoke must finally be getting to her, but then I looked at her and I could see that she was completely sincere. She looked at me like it was the most important question she had ever asked. And after a few minutes of silence I just started to cry because I couldn't remember the last time someone had asked me about my dreams. I couldn't even remember the last time I asked myself."

I stopped talking as Bobbie reached over to wipe the tears I hadn't known were falling. "And then what?" she asked as she handed me a napkin.

"I told her I wanted to be a psychologist and we laughed because I mean really, look at my life. Then we just talked about everything and I told her the truth. My truth."

I look at my mother. My eyes beg her to understand what I sometimes can't comprehend. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them all I see is resignation.

"Does Sonny know?" she asks, squinting slightly as if preparing to decipher my answer

"Yes."

"Is Elizabeth worth ruining your family over?" She walks away before I can answer which is for the best because the shame of my utter confusion colors my face.

**Bianca**

"This is possibly the best date I have ever had," I say as we near the front of Kelly's and I furiously try to think of reasons why I should not go upstairs if the offer presents itself. We have been holding hands since we left the taxi and she pulls me to a stop just before we reach the front door. "So, I guess this is goodnight."

Gia pulls me close. Only the barest summer breeze separates out bodies. "It doesn't have to be," she whispers and I can almost taste the words.

The delicious perfume she is wearing completely intoxicates me and causes concentration to become an extremely difficult task. "Doesn't have to be what?" I manage.

"Goodnight." The last things I see are her eyes closing before our lips find one another. It starts out soft and sweet like the kiss we shared at _Carmella's_, but quickly turns into something hungrier and I know my increased body temperature has nothing to with the humid August night. A soft moan escapes the back of her throat and the Kane genes that have been intermittent at best make a roaring appearance.

I slowly push her back against the brick wall of the diner. My teeth pull on her bottom lip. She quickly parts them and I get my first taste of her. I press my body against hers wishing for more contact than our clothes will allow. My hands cup her face as hers slide down my back. We would have stayed like that forever had the need for oxygen not been so persistent.

"Come upstairs with me," Gia says, nearly out of breath as our lips pull apart. Whatever reasons I almost thought up for saying no are long forgotten as the word yes eases its way onto my tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry," someone interrupts. Gia and I turn our heads to see a woman with red, puffy eyes hesitating just outside of _Kelly's_ front door.

"It's okay," I say as I disentangle myself from Gia's embrace.

"Carly? What's wrong?" Gia asks, keeping contact by taking hold of my hand.

"Hey, Gia I heard you were back in town." Carly looks from me to Gia with a mixture of wistful sadness that is impossible to ignore. "I'm really sorry to interrupt. I'm . . . I'm just going to head home."

Tears begin to well up in Carly's eyes so I lean in and give Gia a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. You two should catch up." Gia smiles her thanks as I begin to back up.

"God, I'm so sorry. I've completely ruined your date. Gia and I aren't even friends." Carly pauses realizing what she's said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just going to head home."

"You look like you are having a bad night and you need a willing ear, so I am the one who's going to head home. I hope tomorrow is a better day for you," I turn around and start my trek toward a very cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Elizabeth**

I can't even bring myself to lie and claim that the reason I am walking into _Kelly's_ is because I feel the need for a good meal. I haven't been able to really eat in two days. Not since Mac told us he found Emily's body. Not since the last time I saw Carly.

Seeing her here is unlikely, but since she refuses to answer her cell phone, it's the only plan I could come up with. I certainly can't just walk up to the penthouse and demand that Sonny let me in.

I take up residence on a familiar stool at the counter. Along with the usual pies there's a display of brownies and a twinge of tears immediately spring to my eyes. I force my brain not to go to that place when we were all so innocent and knew that nothing could break our bond.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

I look up to see Bobbie's concerned eyes questioning me.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine. I just--" I wipe a tear from my cheek and shake my head. The story of a bunch of kids and some brownies seems too hard to tell so I shrug my shoulders and let the silence fill in the gaps. Bobbie looks like she wants to tell me something but a presence behind me holds her off.

"Hey, let's go somewhere and talk." Carly's voice whispers into my ear while her hand touches the small of my back. I turn slightly so that I can see her face. "Come on," she says. She takes my hand and pulls me out of the restaurant.

**Kendall**

"Well, Ms. Hart, thank you for finally blessing us with your presence."

"You're welcome, Mr. Lansing. What can I do for you?" This police station is just about the last place on earth I want to be.

"We need you to sign your statement."

"Unless I am going crazy, I am pretty sure I did that already."

"You did, but we lost it."

Wow, I think I have actually found a police department more inept than the Pine Valley PD. At least he has the courtesy to look sheepish.

"So I take it the case is closed."

"Yes, we found a note from Emily.

**Jason**

"How did I know I would find you here?"

Kendall's question interrupts my thoughts as I stand on the docks staring out at the water. "Maybe I wanted you to find me here." It's not what I meant to say but it's the truth. I've been here since Mac showed me Emily's letter a few hours ago.

"I just came from the police station." Nothing more needed to be said. Plus, as helpful as Kendall has been to me, I don't know what she could say. I suspect she agrees with me because she just leans in and gives me a hug. Her arms carry strength that her slender frame disguises.

I don't want to cry. I have managed not to cry since they found Emily's body but this hug is my undoing. Tears stream down my face and into her auburn curls. Emily's letter has been playing in my head like a broken record on speed for the past three hours. Clarity is so far out of the picture that I doubt I will ever know it again. Slowly my tears begin to fade.

"Maybe you will feel . . ." she wants to say "better" but we both know that is not an option. "You have to talk about it at some point," she starts again. "Why not start with me?"

She takes my hand and leads me to the bench. We sit next to each other with the water hitting the dock as background music.

"She said that almost nothing good had happened to her since she came back from boarding school. She said she woke up to a new disaster or crises every week. She said that she loved Nikolas and her family with every piece of her heart but even that had become shrouded in darkness." Anger and pain and nausea are strangling my voice so I pause and try to take a breath. My throat constricts around the words, forcing me to whisper. "She said she didn't have the strength to fight anymore." That is the part that has been killing me.

"Emily was a fighter. She was a survivor," I continue. "How could she be hurting so much that she lost her will to fight?" I look at Kendall as if she has all the answers. I don't know where else to turn. I can see the debate in her eyes. Should she tell me what I want to hear or what I need to know?

"Why don't you ask the question you really want the answer to?" She looks me directly in the eye, daring me to be as honest with myself as I expect others to be with me. After a few loud beats of my heart, the questions I had locked away come to the surface

"Why didn't I see it? How could I have failed her like this?" If my heart were still whole I am certain those questions would break it.

"I know what it feels like to love your sister and want to protect her with everything you have. I know what it feels like to realize that you have failed because you couldn't see the signs that seem so obvious in hindsight. Of course she hid her pain, but you should have known better, right? You should have seen through the smoke."

I stare at Kendall and wonder when I became an open book. The guilt of my failure is eating me from the inside. "I can never forgive myself."

**Elizabeth**

Carly wanted to go to the park but I insisted we go to my apartment. We sit on my couch while the muted sun shines through my deep purple curtained windows and dread slowly burns a ragged hole into my stomach. Too scared to say anything, I wait for her to begin. She takes hold of my right hand and starts tracing the lifeline on my palm. Long moments stretch out like a lazy cat on its favorite windowsill until she finally takes a deep breath and begins what I fear to be the start of the end.

"Elizabeth," she pauses as she brings her gaze up to meet mine, "I can't be with you anymore."

The pain of those words is so much more intense than I could have ever imagined. The breath leaves my lungs and my hands begin to shake. "Do you love me?" I ask, amazed at the strength in my voice.

Disbelief at my question causes Carly's eyes to widen. "You know I do." She's right. I do know. That's why it hurts so much. "But I love Sonny too."

With those words a searing pain splits my heart and I realize I hate the truth. And most of all, I hate the fact that we promised each other nothing less. I close my eyes to her words and wish for the smallest lie to salve my wound. Her thumb wipes the tears from my cheek and I open my eyes to see a reflection of my pain.

"Most of all I love my kids. I can't do this to them."

What, be happy? That's what I want to ask but instead I lean forward and capture her mouth in a kiss that I hope sears everything I am into her soul. I want to brand her so that she stays or maybe so that when she leaves she won't forget. My tongue and lips feverishly speak my dreams of happily ever after as I push her down onto her back. Our tears mingle and their bittersweet taste seeps into our mouths. My chest begins to burn but whether it is from fear or lack of oxygen is undeterminable. I move my hand to her waistband only for it to be halted on its path. Slowly she pulls her mouth away from mine and I can't open my eyes. She maneuvers her way out from underneath me and stands up.

"You deserve so much better than this." Carly's voice cracks as she pushes the words out.

I finally look to see her standing at my door. "What I deserve is you, but you won't let me have that." I leave my anger undisguised because I don't have any strength left to be noble.

With nothing left to say, she turns and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part II**

**Chapter Six**

**Jason**

One week. Emily has been dead for one week. The days have crept by with painful slowness, taunting me with the remainder of my life without my sister.

Sonny is asking me something, or for something, but I can only see his lips moving. I used to pride myself on living in the now and suddenly it's the last place on earth I want to be. I force my mind to settle in his living room, in this conversation, in this moment where it still hurts when I breathe to deeply.

"Did you notice anything?" Sonny is waiting for my response, but I keep quiet and wait for him to fill in the blanks. "About Elizabeth? There weren't any signs when you two were together."

"No," I respond. Sonny waits for me to say more, but that's all I have. He gives me this look as he squints his eyes.

"Look Jason if you want . . ." Sonny is still talking but I can't hear anymore. He's trying to be a good friend but that's usually what him trying to help me is all about . . . him being a good friend.

"I have to go." I'm already halfway out the door when my words stumble back to him.

**Bianca**

"We need to have a party." Kendall says excitedly as she bursts into my office. "A huge blowout that will let everyone know Deception is under new management."

"I don't know," I start hesitantly. "Shouldn't we wait until we have a firmer product line?" Sometimes Kendall's ideas get the best of her and she can be a mile ahead of you before you have even heard the start gun.

"Binks trust me. This is going to be brilliant." She comes to a stop in front of my desk, her auburn curls bouncing with energy. "All we need is one amazing product that will symbolize Deception. We hand out free samples to everyone. Samples that are not even on he market yet."

"Okay, that sounds good but it doesn't sound any different from what other companies do," I state. So far the idea sounds pretty tame so I know Kendall must have something up her sleeve.

"We already have a female Face of Deception in Gia. What we need is a male Face of Deception. The party will be a silent auction for every hot guy in Port Charles. At the end of the night the man who has made the most money will be obligated to do one photo-shoot for us." Kendall puts her hands on her hips satisfied with the brilliance of her plan.

"How are you going to get anybody to participate? I don't think there are tons of men in Port Charles who harbor secret fantasies of being a male model."

"Simple, we donate all of the proceeds to the Children's Ward at General Hospital." She finally takes a seat. "Who is going to say no to helping the children?" She finishes.

She's right. It is brilliant. We help the hospital. We help our company. I get to see Gia in a hot dress. It's perfect. "I'll get working on the logistics and I'll leave the canvassing of our potential male model to you."

"I promise to be very thorough in my research," Kendall says with a wink as she stands and exits my office.

**Carly**

"Hey, Momma." Bobbie looks surprised to see me. I can't really blame her because I honestly can't remember the last time I was in her brownstone. The boys rush in to give their grandmother huge hugs and then race to the kitchen for the stash of fresh cookies she keeps on the table.

I follow her down the hallway. "I broke it off with Elizabeth." The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them. Bobbie halts mid-step and turns to face me.

"Good." That's it. That's all she says and I want to scream because she doesn't know that my heart is broken. That it's only been a week and I already think I made a mistake. That watching Michael and Morgan play with their dad forces me to accept that it doesn't matter what I want for myself. If she knew all of these things then she couldn't possibly spit that one word at me like everything has worked out just fine.

I want to say all of these things, but I don't because maybe I'm a coward who can't go after what she wants. Or maybe I'm a good mother who puts her children first. Or maybe it doesn't really matter what I call myself because I'd still be exactly where I am.

I follow Bobbie into the kitchen and take a seat while she pours the boys glasses of milk. Morgan gives me a gooey, chocolaty smile and it's the best thing I've seen all day. Hopefully it's enough.

**Elizabeth**

I sit on a haphazard pile of clothes in my bedroom and fling a stupid blue dress through the air. It lands limply on my nightstand. The funeral is tomorrow and everything is wrong. Every dress I own is too bright for a funeral or to dark to celebrate Emily's life. I know it's crazy to think that I can find the perfect dress to say all the things that I should have said, but it's the only thing I have left to control.

My body craves sleep that my mind refuses to give. Every night that I manage to close my eyes all I see are visions of Carly and Emily. I think my heart only knows loss and can't tell the difference because my dreams have twisted them together into some frightening Picasso painting.

My eyes ache when they open, when they close, when they're just trying not to cry. My voice comes out in raspy patches like it's been years since I've spoken and my vocal chords are out of practice. My muscles ache, as though I've run a marathon when the truth is, I've barely been able to get out of bed. I've never been so thoroughly shattered before.

Gram says the pain doesn't last forever but how can I believe her when forever is every minute that passes with me still sitting here on the floor hoping I'll have the energy to face every breath yet to come?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Gia**

"Did you know Emily?" Bianca throws the question out as she pushes her hair behind her ear with one hand and gives Miranda a cracker with the other. The afternoon sunlight is spilling through her kitchen window painting everything in a warm glow. It's actually kind of homey and it's weird because my stomach doesn't get queasy thinking about that word.

"I did." I say as Miranda offers me a bite of her cracker. She reaches over as far as possible in her high chair and we meet halfway. She gives me a giggle when I take a tiny bite.

"So how come you didn't go to the funeral?"

I pull back from my little snack and think about how to answer. I settle on the truth and say, "I was kind of bitchy back then, so nobody really liked me."

"Bitchy?" Bianca repeats the word like it tastes funny on her tongue.

"I like to say awesomely bitchy, but others would probably leave out the awesomely part." I try a little smile but I don't think it works.

"I can't picture you as bitchy." She squints her eyes at me, possibly looking for remnants of said bitchiness. "And I'm a Kane so I know from which I speak."

"Yeah, well I had a lot of insecurities back then and everyone pretty much just tolerated me because of Nikolas."

"Nikolas?" I can see the wheels turning as she says his name. "Emily's Nikolas?" She says as it clicks.

I was wondering when I'd have to tell her about my previous stint in Port Charles. "We were engaged," I explain. In for a penny. In for a pound. "I should probably start at the beginning . . ."

**Kendall**

I knock on Jason's door and I'm surprised there aren't any guards to pat me down to see if I'm carrying a gun. He hasn't exactly told me how he makes his money but you can't be in this town for more than twenty-four hours and not know about Sonny Corinthos and his partner.

I guess he's not home so I turn to leave. As I press the down button on the elevator the penthouse door cracks open. Someone else might find that suspicious and just get on the elevator to leave. But that someone is not me, so I walk back to Jason's door and push it open just wide enough for me to step inside.

Jason sits on a massive pool table with a bottle of Johnnie Walker loosely clutched in his fingers. He takes a swig and strains to focus on me as I walk closer. A spotlight shines on him from above.

"I'm drunk." He states when I stop right in front of him.

"I can see that." I say.

He takes another swallow of the dark liquid. "The funeral was today."

"I know."

"Monica told me I should celebrate her life, but I can't. It's just," he looks at me with bewildered, tortured eyes. "I just--," he hunches his shoulders, searches for the words and trails off in desperation.

There's nothing I can say to make this better so I hop up next to him, lay my head on his shoulder, and hope he'll be able to make it through.

**Carly**

It was Sonny's idea to come to the Quatermaine's after the funeral, but I'm not completely sure it's just to pay our respects. He knows Elizabeth is going to be here and I know he is not above playing games of torture with my heart.

He leads me into the living room, almost crushing my hand in his. Everyone is sitting or standing in small groups and talking quietly. Alice is replacing the hors d'oeuvres tray. I use every ounce of strength I have not to scan the room for Elizabeth as we make our way over to Alan and Monica.

"I know there is nothing that can be said when you loose a child, but we just wanted to pay our respects." Sonny says to the grieving parents.

"How dare you show your face here," Edwards voice bellows from behind us, "after what you have done to this family? Hell, we'll probably be going to Jason's funeral next."

"Edward, please." Monica can barely lift her eyes to speak to the old man; weariness laces itself within the tone of her voice. "Thank you, Sonny."

His eyes tint with his own memories of loss as he gives a crisp nod of his head and we turn to leave.

**Elizabeth**

I stand outside Emily's bedroom door with my hand grasped tightly around the knob. I've been this way for the past thirty minutes and it's obvious I'm not ready to go in there. I finally let go. The blood slowly makes its way back into my fingers.

A heavy sadness paints every wall in this house and I realize that I don't want to be here anymore; that I can't be here anymore. I jog halfway down the stairs and nearly fall the rest of the way as Carly and Sonny make their way to the front door.

My heart thuds slowly in my ears. My breath painfully zigzags through my chest. I force myself legs to carry me the rest of the way until I'm close enough to reach out and feel Carly's skin.

"Elizabeth." Sonny speaks first and his voice scratches my ears.

He lets go of Carly's hand to caresses the small of her back. Everything is happening in sickening slow motion. I raise my eyes to meet Carly's and I never thought I could crave to see someone and hate the sight of them at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Sonny says, cocking his head to the side, drawing out his hesitation, "about Emily."

I try to swallow so that I can say something, anything to make me hurt less, but there's nothing to be found except a hollowness that is strangely deep.

Sonny regains Carly's hand and I watch as he pulls her out the door once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Gia**

It's just after midnight and I'm knocking on Elizabeth's door with one hand while the other holds a large brown paper bag. The door finally cracks open and Elizabeth stares out at me wearing black pajama pants, a blue baby doll tee and understandable confusion.

"Gia?"

"In the flesh." I say with a half smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a friend," I say. It's obvious she doesn't believe me so I try for full disclosure. It seems to be a trend with me lately and I'm still a little unsure as to how I feel about it. "The truth," I start again, "is that I could use a friend and Carly thought you could use a friend so..." A thousand questions flutter across her face, but she only asks me one.

"What's in the bag?"

"Tequila."

I guess it's the right answer because she opens the door and lets me in. The apartment is warm and cozy; just like anyone who knows Elizabeth would assume it to be. I take a seat on the couch while she grabs some glasses from the kitchen.

"So why do you need a friend?" Elizabeth asks as she places two glasses on the table. She takes the tequila out of my hands and begins to pour.

At one time Elizabeth and I were pretty close to hating one another. The old me rears her insecure head to remind me of that fact. I hesitate as I try to figure out which me to listen to.

"I'm kind of almost in love with this amazing woman and I think the person I use to be is going to ruin it," I blurt out as she hands me a glass filled with gold liquid. "What about you?"

Elizabeth pours herself a shot then sits next to me on the couch. She gazes at the tequila as she swirls it around in her glass. The silence stretches so long that I think she's not going to answer me.

"I'm in love with this amazing woman, but the person I am won't let me fight for her," she says as she raises her glass and finally looks at me. "Cheers."

Not quite sure how to respond, I clink my glass to hers. We down the tequila in one gulp and it sears its way down my throat and into my chest. Elizabeth immediately starts to pour a second round. I don't think the answers are at the bottom of that bottle, but I'm not against trying to find out.

**Carly**

"Who the hell are you?" Startled, the woman walking out of Jason's apartment stops at my question, but immediately continues her trek to the elevator. She presses the down button and the doors open instantly. "I asked you a question."

"I heard you." She doesn't even look at me when she speaks. She steps into the elevator and the doors close lazily between us.

I turn and rush into Jason's apartment without bothering to knock.

"Who was that?" I ask halfway through the door. Jason sits on the couch clutching a steaming mug. Barely concealing a wince, he looks up at the sound of my voice.

"A friend." His response is quiet and steady.

"I'm your friend," I say.

"You weren't here." Because it's Jason the words come out like a statement of fact rather than an accusation, but they still slash into me because I know they're true. I almost start to explain why I haven't been around, but I know it's not necessary so I stop the sentence before it stumbles clumsily into the room.

I whisper, "I'm sorry," as I take a seat next to him. He accepts my apology with an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"Like shit." His entire body sags into the couch like his bones are too tired to hold him upright. He looks broken and I wish to God that I knew how to fix this... how to make it better for him, better for Elizabeth. The scorching heat that burns my heart when I think about her doesn't catch me off guard this time. It just settles in, carving a home into my chest.

"Me too." I say as I lean back against the couch. He raises his bleak eyes and for a moment I can see that he wants to be Jason. He wants to fix my problems and make me feel better, but the moment passes and all that's left is our pain.

**Bianca**

"It's not that bad, Bianca." Kendall grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and tries not to laugh.

"That easy for you to say! You're not half in love with someone who apparently could be Erica Kane Jr." I tear a napkin into thin shreds as I sit at the table.

"Binks, I am Erica Kane Jr. and frankly I don't think it's that bad."

"Of course you wouldn't," I say, wishing my exasperation could explain itself.

This was great. Really. Of all the women in the world I have to fall for the one who could be an honorary Kane. Freud would probably have a field day with this.

"Okay," Kendall continues as she takes a seat, "so Gia may have done some things in her past that she's not proud of, who hasn't? It's not that big a deal."

Kendall doesn't' get it and I really need her to.

"But it is a big deal," I pause before saying the rest. "It's a big deal because I don't want to be Gia's Ryan or Uncle Jack." I can tell she's a little hurt at my words even if she won't admit it. I know that she loved Ryan and I know Mom loves Uncle Jack, but that love never seems to hold them.

"What did you say to Gia when she told you about her past." Kendall asks, trying to ignore my comment even as it sits heavily between us.

"I asked her to leave." Slight disapproval shades Kendall's eyes as I speak. "I said I needed to think about some things," I finish weakly.

"Listen," Kendall takes a deep breath as if to prepare us both for what she's about to say. "You can either break up with Gia now before it goes any further or you can trust that she feels the same way about you as you do about her."

"But how long will it be until she doesn't feel that way anymore?" I ask, laying my biggest fear on the table.

Kendall reaches out to me and cups my cheek in her hand. "Maybe you guys will be together forever... maybe you won't. All I know is that right now Gia is making you happier than I've seen you in a long time and there is no one on this entire planet who deserves it more."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Elizabeth**

I think this may be the longest elevator ride of my life. My blood jumps haphazardly through my veins with every ding of a new floor. I inhale deeply. I want the influx of oxygen to steady my pounding heart, but it only succeeds at forcing me to cough and choke on my nerves. An eternity passes before I reach my destination. The doors open and I step out trailing fear and doubt in my wake.

"I'm here to see Carly," I say to the unfamiliar guard at the penthouse door.

"And you are?" His voice is gruff and scratched around the edges.

"Elizabeth," I lick my suddenly dry lips. "Elizabeth Webber."

He knocks lightly before pushing the door open. He announces my name and there's an unbearable moment where I imagine her turning me away. I see the door closing in my face and this new guard with the gruff voice looking at me with pity because he saw it in her eyes. He saw that look that's been haunting me every time I close my own. The same one Carly gave me right before she walked out of my life.

"You can go ahead in," he says while he holds the door open.

It takes me a second to start moving because first, I have to remember how to breathe. I walk into the penthouse slowly, afraid of what I might see and terrified of what I might not.

Her profile is what she offers me as she stands at the bar pouring herself a drink. It has only been one day, but my eyes collide with every aspect of her body as if they were abused and she was their relief. The only sound in the room is our breath coming and going much too fast to offer either of us the steadiness we so desperately need.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice tries to be cold but the shaking hand that brings the glass to her lips gives her away.

"Look at me," I ask. My voice is so soft I'm surprised it carries itself across the short distance.

"You can't be here." The plea in her voice makes me step closer. I take the glass from her hand and place it down on the bar. My fingers are instantly warm where they meet hers. I'm standing close to her now. Close enough to see the freckles on her collarbone. Close enough to smell the spiked vanilla scent that is distinctly Carly. Close enough so that I think she can read my mind, but I speak anyway. It's a whisper that leaves my lips and brushes against her cheek.

"Please look at me," I ask again.

This time she does look. I lift my thumb to catch one of the tears that spill from her eyes. I rub my wet thumb across her bottom lip, tracing its fullness with measured tenderness. I lean in slowly, hoping that she doesn't pull away. Knowing that if she does, I won't have anything left.

We touch softly. Quietly. My tongue tastes the saltiness of her tears as it sketches a memory on her lips. She opens for me and I accept the invitation as if it was a torrential downpour and I stood alone in the desert. A whimper escapes the back of her throat. It's inebriated with desire and a prayer for forgiveness. I pull away deliberately. Our lips are separated by the promise I'm about to make.

"We're not over," I say thickly. These are the words that I need to stitch into her soul. I need her to know them as she knows the feel of my hands stroking her body and the beat of my heart in her chest. "We're not over," I say again.

**Jason**

I'm sitting in Kendall's office. She's late or I'm early, I don't really know. It's the first time I've been out of my apartment in days and nothing's changed; yet everything is different.

Kendall rushes into the office, a whirlwind of activity.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she says, dropping a stack full of papers onto her desk. In her haste some of them slip to the floor and I get up to help her. The first thing I pick up is a picture of Jacks. The second is a picture of Mac.

"Uh, what's this?" I ask, noticing that the papers are actually glossy photos of most of the men in Port Charles.

"Pictures," Kendall replies with a small smile. She sits behind her desk, satisfied with her answer.

"I can see that they are pictures," I sate evenly. "Why do you have them?"

"We're going to do some research."

"We as in you and your sister?" I ask, the twisting in my stomach already telling me I'm not going to like her answer.

"We as in you and me," she says, her smile wider now. "I'm new here and I need some help finding the most eligible bachelors in Port Charles. It's for the Deception Cosmetics charity event."

"No."

"Why not? You know who's crazy, who's rich, who we should totally stay away from. You'll be the perfect assistant and it shouldn't take too long."

"I can't," I say wishing she would just let it lie, but knowing enough about her to know that she won't.

"Why not?" She asks. "What else are you doing?"

Nothing. I'm not doing anything and if Kendall hadn't asked me to meet her that's probably what I'd still be doing.

"You're good," I say acknowledging her skill as I take a seat.

"You have know idea," she responds. And I believe her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading! Special Thanks to everyone who has left a review! The entire story is finally outlined, but it looks like it's going to be longer than I originally anticipated.

A/N #2: Since it's been soooo long since I updated, I decided to add a little steam to one of the pairings a little earlier than planned. Hope you enjoy ;o)

**Part III**

**Chapter Ten**

**Gia**

It's been a bad day, just like yesterday and the day before that. The entire week has reminded me of a place that I hoped would only exist in memories. That place where blackmailing Emily or locking Laura on the roof seemed like reasonable means to an end. That place that turns me into the kind of person I told Bianca I'd never be like again.

Maybe she was right not to believe me. She told me she needed time and I should respect that instead of standing outside her door trying to convince myself of all the reasons why I shouldn't just knock.

I should turn around right now, go home, and be depressed and respectful.

"Are you going to knock?"

Of course she shows up in the middle of my half-hearted getaway.

"Do you want me to?" I'm afraid to hear the answer, but the question trips its way over my shoulder and falls at her feet. The blazing summer sun beats down on my back, highlighting all the things I did wrong in my previous life that lead me here.

I suck in a hot burst of oxygen and finally turn around. Bianca stands one step below me, searching my face for something I hope she finds.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm sorry I asked you to leave." She pulls a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gazes at me through impossibly long lashes and soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week and I'm sorry that I let my fear push you away."

"What are you afraid of?"

She hesitates. Whatever is, the answer is not easy.

"I'm afraid that I'm falling in love with a woman that's just like my--"

"Bianca?"

Bianca's eyes widen to the size of saucers before she turns around.

"Mom?"

I look up and there, in all her fabulous glory, is Erica Kane. The Erica Kane... looking at me like she already knows I did something wrong.

**Carly**

A wet puff of Sonny's hot breath blows onto my face before he slides to the other side of the bed. There is no tender kiss, just a tug of the sheets as he finishes a glass of scotch.

It has been like this for a week. Whenever he wants me, he takes me. I let him because I love him. I let him because I hurt him.

"Were you thinking about her?"

These are the first words he has said to me all day.

"No." I can't think about her when he touches me. It's a piece of my heart that I can't break.

He believes it easily because he has to. If Elizabeth were anyone else... any other man, his anger would have already ripped a whole through our lives. We would scream and fight and tear our hearts from our chests until everything around us was just as broken; we would hate each other until we loved each other again.

He pours himself another scotch and drinks it in one gulp. He can't even look at me and I don't blame him because I can't even look at myself.

"If you want a divorce, you can have one."

I look at his strong and dark profile while my heart pounds a frayed beat in my throat.

"But you'll never see Michael and Morgan again."

**Kendall**

Jason follows me up the stairs carrying Miranda in one arm and two shopping bags in the other. "Admit it." I call over my shoulder. I put my three bags down to rummage through my purse for my keys.

"There's nothing to admit." He tries to keep his face neutral, but that is impossible with Miranda pulling on his nose.

"You had fun today." I know he did. I'm pretty sure I saw his almost smile three times. That should be proof enough, but I like to hear people tell me I was right, so I want him to say it out loud.

"Fun shopping? Uh, no."

I get the door open but before I can walk in Bianca appears with a strained smile and pleading eyes.

"Help." She whispers the word while looking over her shoulder.

"What? What is it?" My heart does a quickstep and my blood cools with fear.

"Mom's here." She screams as loud as her whisper will allow.

"Mom's here," I repeat slowly. The words don't sink in as fast as she would like. Mainly because I am already three steps into a plan that will get us out of Port Charles before anyone realizes something is wrong. I know I overreact where Bianca is concerned, but it's something we've both learned to live with.

"Kendall! Mom. Is here. In our kitchen! Grilling my girlfriend!" She grabs my hand and pulls me toward the kitchen. I release a deep breath of laughter. Erica Kane showing up unannounced is a disaster I'm well equipped to deal with.

I glance back at Jason and he's still standing in the doorway with Miranda on one hip, my bags in the other, and adorably confused blue eyes watching my sister tug on my arm as if her life depends on it.

**Bianca**

"So what is it that you... do?" That is the question I hear when I finally drag Kendall back into the kitchen.

"Currently I'm unemployed, but I'm working on becoming the Face of Deception." Gia gives my mom a ten-watt smile and I momentarily forget why I am in a panic.

"Oh? Is that what you are doing with my daughter?"

I remember pretty quickly though.

"Mom, don't I get a hug?" Kendall walks around me and into Erica's open arms.

"Sweetheart, you look wonderful." Erica bestows a kiss on each of Kendall's cheeks and I use the diversion to walk over to Gia and grovel for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why she's here. Don't let her get to you. Really she means well, she's ju-"

Gia stops my babbling with a kiss. It's soft, sweet, and light. It also makes me forget that my mom is standing less than ten feet away.

"Don't worry about it." She winks, kisses me again, and I'm pretty sure she just snatched my heart right out of my chest and put it in her pocket.

When I come out of my daze, everyone is looking at us and amazingly I don't care.

"Go, Binks." Kendall smiles her approval while my Mom looks like she's going to say something we'll all regret. Thank God Jason walks in with Miranda.

"My, Bianca, your taste in nannies is certainly interesting."

"He's not a nanny." I take Miranda off of Jason's hands and offer him a small smile of support for what's to come.

"Then what is he?"

"A friend," Kendall responds. There is something about the way she says it that catches my attention and like any good shark, Erica smells blood in the water.

"What kind of friend, dear?"

It's going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Elizabeth**

"So apparently tequila gives you courage." I say to Gia as she joins me at the table. If anyone told me years ago that I'd be sharing breakfast with Gia Campbell and commiserating over our girlfriend problems I would have admitted them to Shady Brook.

We decided to meet someplace neutral where I wouldn't have to worry about running into Carly. It's a little diner across the street from the docks and so far I like it, but mostly because nobody here knows me. Truckers and shipmen drink coffee and flirt with a waitress who looks like she's been working here since before I was born.

"Tell me about it," Gia smiles. "So what did you do?"

"I went to the penthouse and told Carly I wasn't giving up on us." It's been a week and I still can't believe I did it. It's been a week and I still can't believe I haven't followed up on my promise.

"Ok, so what now?" Gia asks the question that has been galloping through my mind leaving a distinct headache in its wake.

"More tequila and I'll figure it out?"

"You have to get a girlfriend." Gia says it like it is the most natural thing in the world. She says it like my heart doesn't already belong to someone else.

"What?"

"It's simple. Everyone is going to be at the Deception Ball, including Carly. I'm going to find you a gorgeous date, you are going to go to the ball and Carly is going to be insanely jealous."

"Gia, this is not high school and I don't like playing games."

"Believe me, when Carly sees you with another woman, she won't think it's a game."

I have a sinking feeling that this plan is going to backfire, but desperation muddles my brain along with my common sense.

"Ok."

**Jason**

Even as I pick cookie crumbs from my hair I have to admit that Miranda is the third cutest baby I've ever seen. Having spent last night meeting all of the Kane women, I'm sure they would all be incredibly offended that Miranda isn't number one.

The smallest Kane throws another cookie at me, but I'm on to her game and catch it midway. The laugh that erupts into the room nearly chokes me because it's been so long since I've used those muscles. I clear my throat in an attempt to loosen the chunks of grief that have lodged themselves there since Emily's death. I don't feel a searing pain when I think about her anymore; it's just a relentless emptiness now.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Carly asks as she walks into my living room unannounced as usual. She looks at Miranda like she's never seen a baby before.

"I'm babysitting."

"Because all the fourteen year old girls in town were booked?" She gets closer and Miranda flings a cookie at her. It lands right on Carly's nose and another burst of laughter claws it's way out of my gut.

"Because it makes me feel better," I say.

I've never said anything that sappy before, but it's true. Of course Kendall figured this out long before I did and has since conveniently come up with excuses to use me as an emergency babysitter.

"Whose kid?" Carly asks as she rubs her nose and sits next to me on the couch. Her skin is drawn tight around eyes that lack the spark I'm used to.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" I throw the question back at her and I'm surprised when she looks at the door like she'd rather leave than talk.

Carly screws up and then comes up with a crazy plan and I talk her down. That's what we do. It's what we have always done. Obviously things are different now. She doesn't have a plan and if she did, I don't think I would have the energy to save her from it.

"You look better," she says, ignoring my question.

"You look worse."

She laughs, but it's crooked and broken and turns into a stifled sob.

"Carly, talk to me." She stays silent and plays with Miranda's hair. "You and Elizabeth--"

"Don't." Her voice strangles the name.

"You can talk to me. Always."

She finally looks at me. Tears cling to her lashes, refusing to fall.

"I can't," she chokes out. "I can't think about her. That's the only way I know how to get through the day."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there," I say. I know it's not enough, but it's all I have.

"Me too," she cuts me off. "I mean, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

She softly rubs her thumb over Miranda's cheek then walks out the door.

**Gia**

"Try on the red one." Bianca yells excitedly over the dressing room door.

She picked me up three hours ago and insisted we go shopping. I originally thought she just wanted to get away from her mother, but as I look at the last of the dresses she picked out, I now know her thoughts were nowhere near that innocent.

After the blue Armani: "The hem is a little long." Her finger runs horizontally along my thigh where silk meets skin.

After the green Roberto Cavalli: "I don't think it has enough lift." Her thumb grazes the top of my breasts causing my nipples to harden and rub the tight jersey fabric.

After the black Versace: "I think the corset is too tight." Her fingers run down my back and stop just short of me passing out from lack of oxygen.

I look at myself in the full-length mirror. The red Elie Saab hugs my body like I was the designer's muse. Bianca steps in behind me. Her eyes travel from my bare shoulders down to my feet and back up to my eyes. The temperature of her gaze turns the small room into a sauna.

"This is the one." Her voice rasps against my body and strokes me with each word.

"Are you sure?" My voice sounds like someone I've never met before.

Bianca walks over to me, never breaking eye contact. She kneels next to my legs and slowly scrapes her fingernails up the inside of my thigh.

"It's the perfect length," she says. Her fingers stop momentarily at the hem before they continue their journey. Her hand disappears under my dress and one of her fingers swipe a faint line along my thong. My knees buckle. I clutch onto her shoulder to keep from collapsing. My blood pounds in my ears and I drip to the beat.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" It's obvious, but those are the only words I can find. She moves my thong aside and the feel of her skin against my folds forces my hands onto the mirror and a moan to rumble from the back of my throat. "Jesus."

"I've just been wondering what you would feel like." She says innocently like we aren't committing a misdemeanor.

This is not how I planned it. There was supposed to be satin sheets, roses, and Marvin Gaye, not a department store and random top forty. We should stop. Our first time should be perfect.

She gently circles my clit and her moan drenches me. I turn around, grab Bianca by the shoulders and push her up against the mirror. She lets out a surprised gasp that's muffled by my lips crushing hers. I don't wait for permission. My tongue pushes into her mouth as she pulls me closer. We kiss for two seconds or maybe an eternity before I move my lips to her chin. Her neck. Her collarbone. I lick and bite and suck her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. My hands hurriedly work on the buttons of her pants.

"Are you girls ok in there?"

"Fuck!" That comes from both of us as we freeze with my lips around her nipple and her hands in my hair.

"Yes," I say, recovering first. Bianca is still breathing too hard to formulate anything other than four letter words. "We'll be out in a second."

"Well let me know if you need anything, I'll be right here," the helpful sales associate trills.

I channel my need into a final kiss. I look at myself in the mirror and study the dress. "I think you're right. This is the one."

TBC...


End file.
